


touchdown (on my knees)

by peachybuckys



Series: beggin' to your boyfriend [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Bucky in Skirts, Chubby bucky barnes, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Jock Steve, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing Clothes, nat and sam are good friends, nerd Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachybuckys/pseuds/peachybuckys
Summary: Bucky is only half listening, though. Steve is like a goddamn furnace, radiating heat onto him and making him sleepy… and kind of horny.Steve after a game is something else. Being sweaty, gross, and kind of smelly would turn anyone else off. But Bucky? Seeing Steve shiny from playing and wearing minimal clothing to cool off makes him weak at the knees. Steve’s hair is shaggy from being in a helmet all damn day and his hands are all over Bucky from not seeing him since the crack of dawn this morning.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: beggin' to your boyfriend [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828453
Comments: 6
Kudos: 157





	touchdown (on my knees)

**Author's Note:**

> touchdown 'cause bucky's about to GO down, this was brought to u by shower thoughts. 
> 
> thank u to amanda and suze for helping me with the title

Bucky realizes he made a mistake wearing a skirt to a football game about twenty minutes in. It’s October, during the day it’s still a scalding eighty degrees when the sun is at its highest, but at night? The temperature quickly drops to fifty degrees at the warmest, especially in New York.

So, at the end of the third quarter of the game, Bucky is standing in a skirt and bright yellow school t-shirt with Nat’s and Sam’s arms wrapped around him to keep him warm. He’s shivering and making a little bit of a fool out of himself, but at least his legs look fantastic. 

“Was this really worth it? Just to show a little leg to Steve?” Nat asks as Bucky burrows more into Sam as a gust of wind blows their way. She’s teasingly scolding him, but covers more of him at the same time.

“Yes, shut up.” Bucky’s voice is muffled by Sam’s jacket. He rubs his face against it to try and get some more heat out of his friend. 

Sam squawks at him. 

“Quit that! You’re gonna get shit all over my new jacket!” Sam tries to pry Bucky off of him, but all Bucky does is cling tighter to him and bring his head up to stick his tongue out at Sam. 

The rest of the game passes by entirely too slowly for Bucky’s liking. The crowd is loud and the band plays nonstop, and it is so goddamn  _ cold _ . Nat and Sam provide some relief from the never ending chill, but it’s just not enough to warm him up right because the wind never stops. 

He’s only distracted for about a solid minute when Steve scores a touchdown and he cheers enthusiastically for his boyfriend. But then it’s right back to feeling like he lives in the Arctic. 

Maybe he should’ve known better and brought a coat with him, but it’s hard to remember things like that when it’s so fucking hot during the afternoon.

When Bucky’s own personal hell (this particular football game) is finally,  _ finally _ over, the three friends gather their bags and huddle together as they walk down inside the bleachers, where it’s just the tiniest bit warmer, and towards the locker rooms. 

On their way, they pass some very beefy, very attractive men and Bucky and Nat giggle at Sam’s obvious ogling. One guy, who is dripping sweat and his long blond hair damp from it, walks the opposite direction they’re all going. He’s got a towel draped around his neck and is still in his jersey. This guy is easily at least three inches taller than Steve, that’s how big he is. He winks at Sam when he catches him looking and Bucky thinks his friend is about to explode. It’s kind of funny, because that’s how he is when he sees his own boyfriend. 

Said boyfriend, Steve Rogers, is leaning just outside the locker room when the three of them arrive. Wearing nothing but a pair of black mesh gym shorts and a cut-off muscle shirt that shows just about everything, pecs and the beginning of his abs included. In his hands, he’s holding his college letterman jacket. 

Bucky takes off towards Steve the second he sees him, jumping and hoping to God that Steve catches him, and he does. He drops the jacket and Steve lifts him by the back of his thighs and Bucky grabs Steve’s face to bring him into a kiss. It’s not as short and sweet as it should be, considering they’re in a public place. 

“Good God, get a room!” Sam yells at them when he and Nat reach the couple. 

“Why do that? These people can pay for a show,” Bucky comments and he pecks Steve on the lips and hops down from him. Steve quickly wraps his arm around Bucky’s shoulder.

“Yeah Sam, pay up.” Steve teases as he fist bumps Sam with the hand that’s not currently occupied on Bucky’s body. Sam just flips him off instead of replying. Nat leans in for a side hug.

“I can promise you both no one wants to see that,” She says when she pulls away. “but Steve did a good job today so I’ll give him a pass.” 

“Hey!” Bucky lightly smacks her arm. 

They all laugh and start talking, naturally falling into a long conversation, the way good friends do. Bucky is only half listening, though. Steve is like a goddamn furnace, radiating heat onto him and making him sleepy… and kind of horny.

Steve after a game is something else. Being sweaty, gross, and kind of smelly would turn anyone else off. But Bucky? Seeing Steve shiny from playing and wearing minimal clothing to cool off makes him weak at the knees. Steve’s hair is shaggy from being in a helmet all damn day and his hands are all over Bucky from not seeing him since the crack of dawn this morning. 

It’s heady, honestly.

Bucky realizes he’s zoned out when Steve pulls away from him for just a second to hug Sam and Nat goodbye, so he shakes himself out of his and sees them off with a hug and a promise for them all to hang out the next day.

As Steve is finishing talking to them, Bucky notices the jacket Steve was holding is still in a pile on the ground. He picks it up and tugs it on, knowing the effect it’ll have on his boyfriend and for the fact he’s cold without Steve’s arm around him. 

Nat and Sam wave goodbye and Steve turns his attention back on Bucky. He smiles and leans down to press his lips against Bucky’s, a soft kiss that warms him from his head all the way down to his toes. Bucky throws his arms around Steve’s neck to get closer, pushing his body against Steve’s.

“Ready to go home, Buck?” Steve mumbles against his lips. Bucky giggles and runs a hand through Steve’s still slightly damp hair. He pulls back, their lips disconnecting with a  _ smack _ , and twines his fingers through Steve’s. 

“ _ mm  _ I got other plans for us.” Bucky smirks and tugs at Steve for him to follow wherever Bucky is going. 

There are certain places around the stadium that you can access the very underneath part of the bleachers. All of them by entrances to the stands themselves. Bucky drags Steve up two sets of stairs and around the lobby until he spots one. He checks to see if anyone is paying attention, which thankfully no one is, and slips through a slot. Steve comes in just behind. 

“What are we doing back here?” Steve asks as Bucky continues to take them deeper. He wants them just out of sight and not at all out of earshot. When he finds a good enough spot, he turns around and stands up on his tiptoes, taking Steve’s face between both of his hands. 

“I didn’t wanna wait ‘til we got home,” Bucky says and kisses the breath out of Steve. 

Steve wastes no time picking Bucky up and pinning him to the concrete wall just behind them. His big bear hands wrap around Bucky’s thick thighs so nicely, fingers digging in hard enough to leave marks in their wake. 

Lips drag from Bucky’s mouth down his neck, Steve licking and sucking all the way below Bucky’s shirt. He trails up the other side and reconnects with Bucky’s sinful mouth, opening his own up and slipping his tongue inside. 

Bucky hooks his squishy thighs around Steve’s waist and starts a slow grind against him, rubbing his cock through the thin fabric of his skirt and panties on Steve’s stomach. 

With some of Bucky’s weight being supported by the wall behind him, Steve is able to move one of his hands up and down Bucky’s side. Sliding it up and into his skirt and back out again, under his shirt while pushing the jacket out of the way, grabbing his tit and squeezing. He flicks and pinches at Bucky’s nipple, whining into Steve’s mouth. 

He continues touching Bucky absolutely everywhere, from the rolls of his tummy to his thighs and up to his hair, running his fingers all the way through it and  _ tugging _ at the ends of it. Bucky is panting, barely able to kiss Steve back by the time Steve decides he wants to move this along. 

“I’m gonna ask one more time, sweetheart,” Steve stars, lips just barely brushing against Bucky’s ear. Bucky’s eyes flutter, Steve’s voice is husky and filling Bucky with want. “What are we doin’ back here?” 

“I told you.” Bucky breathes and tries to put his mouth back on Steve’s, but Steve stops him with a hand on his jaw and moves his head easily, Bucky giving up control of it. “Didn’t wanna wait.” 

Steve chuckles at him and moves his other hand under Bucky’s skirt, palming his cock over his panties and supporting Bucky’s weight with his hips now. They cannot possibly get any closer to each other. 

“Wait for what baby? Too desperate to make it home?” Steve’s grin is down right delighted. Bucky wriggles in his grip. 

“Needed to get my mouth on you.” He says. Getting a leg down, Bucky is able to maneuver from the hold Steve has on him and flip them completely, skirt flowing as he spins. 

Bucky falls to his knees almost immediately, the concrete under him kind of disgusting, but what’s in front of him is appetizing enough to outweigh the grossness. The outline of Steve’s cock is visible through his shorts and Bucky’s mouth waters. He wastes no time getting his hands on the waistband of Steve’s shorts and pulling them down-- and  _ fuck _ he’s not wearing any boxers. 

Wrapping his hand around the base of Steve’s cock, Bucky starts at the tip, laving kitten licks against it. He works his tongue all around the head, swirling it and licking just underneath while pumping his hand slowly. 

Taking Steve deeper, he sets a rhythm, sucking and tonguing everywhere he can reach. Bucky’s eyes fall closed as he loses himself in the feeling of Steve’s cock in his mouth and giving him pleasure. Each bob of his head, the more of Steve he is able to take into his mouth. And  _ Christ _ sometimes Bucky forgets how big Steve is. Bucky’s rutting against his thigh, attempting to get friction onto is own cock as he sucks Steve down his throat.

He looks up at Steve through his lashes, and he already knows what Bucky is aiming for. They’re in tune with each other. Steve gets his hand in Bucky’s hair, wrapping it around for more control, and begins shallowly fucking into Bucky’s mouth. His eyes shut once more and both hands rest on Steve’s thighs, just to be able to touch. 

With every thrust Steve makes, Bucky tries his best to swallow around him before he can pull back again. And he thinks he’s succeeding because Steve’s grunts are getting louder and the steady rhythm he had is gone and is replaced by his hips moving faster and absolute filthy nonsense falling from his mouth. 

The head of Steve’s cock hits the back of Bucky’s throat and tears start prickling at the corner of his eyes. The burn feels good and the drool starts building up, falling from the sides of his mouth, making everything wet and messy, especially as the tears join. Steve thumbs at the corners, smearing it down his face and around his chin. 

“God you make a pretty picture, Buck,” Steve says as he somehow picks up the pace even more. He’s fucking Bucky’s mouth almost just as hard as he fucks him normally and it makes Bucky feel hot all over. 

Every noise coming from Bucky is garbling and muffled moans, Steve’s cock eating up every sound before it escapes. 

He really hopes no one can hear them.

Steve fucks one, two, three more times and he’s spilling down Bucky’s throat. He swallows every drop of Steve’s come like he needs it to live. The tears continue to fall even as he lets go of Steve’s cock, a string of spit connecting from his bottom lip to the head of the cock. He never ended up coming himself, but knows Steve’ll take good care of him the minute they walk through their front door. 

Bucky’s breathing heavily when Steve lifts him up and steadies him on his feet. He tugs at the jacket Bucky is still wearing and guides him to lean against his chest. 

“You look real good in my jacket by the way,” Steve comments lightly and Bucky wheezes out a laugh at him. He looks up at Steve and he meets Bucky’s eyes with a smile. “Now are you ready to go home?”

“Yeah.” Bucky croaks out. Steve leans down to kiss his forehead, leading them out the way they came in.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is [peachybuckys](https://twitter.com/peachybuckys) :-)


End file.
